


Angelic Affection

by Shnanners



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, and i suppose it is kinda short, hence the format, i suppose a tiny bit of feels if you squint, idk its long for me, it got away from me, its mostly fluff, like an explosion of fluff, literally so much fluff okay, maybe a little hurt/comfort?, please enjoy, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnanners/pseuds/Shnanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Gabriel sat on Sam's lap and one time... well. You'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingsOfFire13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfFire13/gifts).



> This is a birthday present to my wonderful best friend. Sorry it's a few days late, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I own neither Supernatural nor it's characters (unfortunately).

**\- 1 -**

 

When they first got together, Sam realized pretty quickly that Gabriel was extremely touchy. It made perfect sense, when he thought about it. After centuries of being practically alone and cut off from the constant hum of angel radio, Sam couldn’t really blame him. Besides, it’s not like he minded. While he’d never actually admit it, especially not to Dean, he really enjoyed the frequent contact, having not grown up with the luxury and absolutely soaking it up during his brief time at Stanford with Jess. Finally having it again after so long? Yeah, it was pretty nice.

 

That being said, the first time Gabe suddenly appeared on his lap, it did kinda throw him for a loop.

 

They’d been sitting in their motel room in some random town, working a simple salt and burn. Sam was on his laptop at the small table by the window, trying to figure out who the ghost was, and Dean was sifting through their notes from the witnesses they’d interviewed earlier to see if that’d give them any hints to narrow down said search. It had only been about half an hour, but of course Dean was already getting restless. Sam was about to open his mouth to tell him to take a break, when suddenly he had a lapful of archangel.

 

“Heya boys, whatcha up to?” Dean jumped, and Gabriel smirked at him before looking down at Sam’s laptop screen. “Ooh, dead people. Something new and different for you two.”

 

Shrugging off the brief shock he’d experienced over his sudden and unexpected role as a chair, Sam settled his hands on Gabe’s waist as he briefly filled him in on their case. “Yeah. Ghost haunting a local haunted house-turned-motel, go figure. About 50 years ago, a family of 8 was killed in their sleep, and no one ever figured out who the murderer was. They were all cremated, so we’re trying to figure out who it is that’s haunting the place now so we can narrow down whatever it is that’s tying them down.”

 

Gabe frowned. “Bleh, sounds boring. Be right back.” Gabe disappeared, but the boys only had a minute to wonder where he went before he reappeared on Sam’s lap, this time straddling him. “It was the little girl. Tied to the doll she was holding when she was killed. All taken care of.” He smirked down at Sam, who had to admit he liked having his trickster in this position.

 

“Much as I appreciate your help,” he started, wrapping his arms once again around Gabriel’s waist, “I have to wonder if you didn’t have ulterior motives. Something else you’d rather us be doing with our time than work?”   
  


Dean pulled a face and stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. “Okay, and with that I’m out. I’ll be back sometime tomorrow morning, so don’t wait up.” Gabe just waved a hand, but other than that neither of them showed any signs that they heard Dean leave. From the look in his eye, Sam could tell that they were in for a long night, and he was definitely looking forward to it.

 

**\- 2 -**

 

Ever since that first time appearing on Sam’s lap, Gabe had made a habit of it. In fact, if Gabe showed up when Sam was sitting down, odds were that he showed up on Sam’s lap. After a while, Sam had gotten used to it. It was just another one of the things his angel did when he wanted touch.

 

He had gotten so used to it, in fact, that he barely blinked when Gabe appeared in his lap at a diner where the brothers were getting breakfast. He simply shifted the menu a bit so he could see around the man in his lap and continued trying to decide what to get.

 

Dean, on the other hand got tense almost immediately. “Dude! What the hell?” Gabe looked up from the menu he was reading with Sam, a question on his face. “You don’t think some guy randomly showing up in the middle of a crowded diner is gonna cause suspicion? At all?”

 

Sam did look up at that. To be perfectly honest, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Gabe, however, just  _ pff’d _ at them both and went back to reading the menu. “Please, I’m old not stupid. I made sure no one noticed.”

 

Sam nodded, figuring that made sense, and settled his chin on Gabe’s shoulder to continue reading the menu. Gabe hummed and leaned into the embrace, smirking a little as he caught Dean grumbling about PDA and overly affectionate midget angels.

 

He did, however--albeit grudgingly--slide off of Sam’s lap when their food came so that Sam could eat properly.

 

His minor upset was quickly forgotten with the arrival of his chocolate chip pancakes.

 

**\- 3 -**

 

Sam was lounging on the couch in the motel room reading, while Dean was once again out at some bar. They had wrapped up a case that afternoon, a pretty big vamp nest they’d been working on for about a week, and neither of them really felt like searching for a new one yet, so they decided to take the rest of the night off.

 

Sam looked up when the TV clicked on, just as Gabriel plopped himself down on his legs. Smiling, Sam put down his book and turned to see what Gabriel was watching, then groaned when he saw the doctor’s outfits. “Dr. Sexy? Really Gabriel?  _ Really? _ ”

 

Gabriel just shrugged and leaned more against the hunters chest. “Dean-o and I keep telling you Sammy, it’s quality television.” Sam just shook his head and resigned himself to a night of bad TV with his boyfriend, keeping in mind that there were definitely far worse things he could be doing. He tuned out the TV, and instead watched the Gabe’s face, smiling to himself everytime he laughed at something one of the characters said.

 

About 20 minutes later, however, he heard a snap, and refocused on the TV, which had been switched to a nature documentary about Moose. Sam snorted and looked up at a now grinning Gabriel, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.

 

Not five minutes later, neither could have cared less about what was playing.

 

**\- 4 -**

 

Another day, another hunt finished. Dean had some girl in the room, so Sam took the Impala and drove around for a while. He wasn’t really in the mood to go to a bar, or anywhere else really, so he ended up pulling over in some field and climbing out of the car.

 

It was a clear night, and the moon was out. Sighing, Sam sat on the hood and leaned against the windshield, staring at the stars. The sounds of wings cut through the sound of crickets and other nocturnal creatures, and Sam didn’t even bother looking over. He knew who it was.

 

Gabriel sighed, and shook his head a little before carefully climbing onto the car as well and situating himself between Sam’s legs, head leaning back on his chest. Sam’s arms came up around him in a hug and he grabbed onto them.

 

They lay like that for a while, just sitting in silence staring at the stars and enjoying each other’s company, but Sam couldn’t help but worry after a while. Gabriel was never this quiet. He was debating whether or not he should push him when he finally spoke.

 

“Nights like this remind me of before.” He paused. “Before everything went to shit with my dad and my brothers. Before Luci fell.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sam didn’t want to push Gabriel to far. He rarely opened up about things like this. True, he had opened up a lot more since he and Sam had gotten together, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still a touchy subject. But still, Sam couldn’t help but wonder exactly what he was referring to.

 

Gabe just gestured vaguely at the sky. “This. Nighttime. The stars. We used to stare at them for hours. Telling stories. Weaving constellations with dad. Giving them names.” He huffed a small, humorless laugh. “It’s stupid I guess.”

 

Sam just hugged him tighter to his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “No, it’s not stupid at all.” He paused, unsure if he should continue, but figured it couldn’t hurt. “Could you tell me about them?”

 

Gabriel was silent for a long time, but he didn’t tense up or fidget. Sam figured he just didn’t want to talk about it, lost in memories. But then he finally started talking, pointing out constellations one by one, talking about which of his brothers or sisters he made them with.

 

They sat there for hours, curled up together on the hood of the Impala, while Gabriel lost himself in the stories of so long ago.

 

**\- 5 -**

 

“Oh for the love of Dad, Sam. I  _ told _ you I’m  _ fine _ .” Sam just gave Gabriel a look that told him he should really shut up, before he continued to fuss over his wounds. He really wasn’t hurt all that badly. Well, okay, for a  _ human _ maybe he was. But he wasn’t human and he’d be just fine, it’d just take him a little longer to heal than normal.

 

They’d been on a hunt for what they thought was just a couple of demons, but ended up being a trap with about 20 waiting for them. Sam and Dean had managed to hold their own for a little while, taking out about half of their opponents, but then more had shown up and they’d been overwhelmed, overpowered, and tied up, so Sam had prayed to Gabriel.

 

Which apparently had been exactly what they wanted. The demons had somehow discovered some sigil or something that quickly drained an angel of their power. Gabriel being an archangel, it hadn’t worked quite as well. He’d still been able to take out all of the demons and heal the brothers, but it took much more of a toll on him. It took him longer than it should have to overcome all of his opponents, and they had hit him more than he would have liked. After healing the boys, he was unable to heal himself, so Sam had helped him to the car as they drove back to their motel room.

 

And now here they were, Sam fussing over him like a mother hen trying to clean all of his cuts out, and stitching up the few that required it. Well, technically none of them really  _ required _ it, as Gabriel would be back to full power by morning and able to heal them himself, but it made Sam feel better, so Gabe allowed it.

 

When he finally finished, Sam had calmed down a little bit, but was definitely exhausted. Thanks to the spellwork, Gabriel too was tired and could tell that he would have to sleep tonight, so Sam picked him up and carried him over to the bed (Gabriel let out a squawk of protest at first, but quickly settled in his hunter’s arms and just let it happen).

 

Sam settled on the bed with Gabriel between his legs, and leaned back against the headboard, arms around his angel. Gabe curled into his chest and couldn’t help but smile a little at how much the man wanted to take care of him. “Thanks Sammy.”

 

Sam smiled a little, and felt the last of his worry slowly melt away. He pulled Gabriel a little closer and pressed a kiss to his temple, before both of them drifted off to sleep, taking comfort in being wrapped up in each other’s arms.

 

**\- +1 -**

 

Alright so Sam… he probably should have seen this one coming. It was probably his fault. He  _ was _ the one who had brought up the increasingly uncomfortable sexual tension between his brother and Castiel.

 

But then again, it’s not like Gabriel  _ hadn’t _ noticed it. To be completely fair, everyone had noticed it. Gabriel probably would have done something  _ eventually _ . It was just in his nature. Sam knew his angel well enough to know that he did not plant the idea in his mind. He just may have… spurred him into action sooner than he had originally planned.

 

They’d been sitting on the couch in the motel room after another one of Dean and Cas’ staring contests. Cas had flapped off as usual to take care of whatever it was he did in Heaven, and Dean had muttered something about needing a drink before grabbing his keys and taking off in the Impala, most likely to the nearest bar.

 

Sam had just rolled his eyes and said something along the lines of ‘if those two don’t get their act together soon I swear I’m just gonna smash their heads together until their lips meet’.

 

Yeah, okay. So maybe Gabriel was rubbing off on him.

 

That wasn’t the point. The point was, as soon as Sam had mentioned the tension between their brothers that had been palpable in the room only moments before, Gabriel had gotten a grin on his face that Sam had come to learn meant nothing good. He’d then raised his hand and said “well then, I suppose we’ll just have to do something about that then, won’t we?” before snapping himself away to God only knew where.

 

Sam had honestly been too afraid to bring it up again when his tiny archangel had reappeared that night, but it had been a few days, and he had to admit that he was curious. They hadn’t seen Cas since that night, but it wasn’t abnormal for the seraph to be away for even a week or two at a time. Unfortunately for Sam, the longer he was away, the more irritable Dean became (whether he would admit to the actual reason or not).

 

They were once again in a motel room after a case, Dean at the table doing something on Sam’s laptop. Sam and Gabriel were cuddled up on the couch watching… whatever it was Gabriel was watching, but Sam wasn’t really paying much attention, as usual. When they heard the familiar flutter of wings that signaled Castiel entering the room, neither of them so much as blinked.

 

They did, however, look up quickly when they heard something get knocked off the table as Dean reacted with a very loud “what the hell, Cas?!” What they saw had Gabe immediately sent into a fit of giggles. Cas had appeared perched on Dean’s lap, still and unmovable as always, while Dean on the other hand, seemed to have flailed his arms in surprise and knocked over his beer and had a look on his face that was somewhere between shock, confusion, and something Sam couldn’t identify.

 

Sam looked down at the giggling archangel seated on his lap and he knew, he just  _ knew _ , that he had something to do with this. So when Dean repeated his question, he was not the least bit surprised when Castiel simply responded, “Gabriel informed me that this was the best way for me to go about expressing my feelings of affection towards you.”

 

Of course, that response just redoubled the aforementioned archangel’s now hysterical laughter, and Sam couldn’t help but join in. After a few minutes of laughing while Dean processed what exactly what happening, Cas meanwhile sitting stoically as ever on his perch, Dean finally regained enough brain function to glare at his brother and the trickster before calling out, “do you two mind taking this somewhere else?”

 

Gabriel just nodded as he gasped, trying to catch his breath, before lifting his hand to snap he and Sam to another room a few doors down.

 

When he caught his brother and the angel holding hands under the table at breakfast the next morning, Sam was not the least bit surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @littleshnanners


End file.
